I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by WhiteLinen
Summary: A collection of songs I have made into fics of parts that I think were weird. Just explaining that. Also, they kinda tell a story of their own, so just R&R. Lit, L/L
1. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**Iris**

Jess' POV

_And I'd give up forever to touch you/'Cause I know that you feel me somehow/You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be/And I don't want to go home right now/And all I can taste is this moment/And all I can breathe is your life/'Cause sooner or later it's over/I just don't want to miss you tonight/_

God… Why the hell did I come back?  Why didn't I just stay in New York?  Why did I come here in the first place?  How did I let this go so far?  Oh yeah…  Rory…  Damn it! 

_ And I don't want the world to see me/'Cause I don't think that they'd understand/When everything's made to be broken/I just want you to know who I am_

I wish she would just be with me!  Why does she have to stay with that jerk Dean?  What does she see in bagboy?  What does he have that I don't?  I've tried so hard to get her, but she still doesn't see me.  

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming/Or the moment of truth in your lies/When everything feels like the movies/Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

I guess I'm like the old man in 'The Old Man and the Sea', and Rory's the fish.  I'm trying and trying, but I just can't catch her.  Hopefully she'll wear out and I'll be able to grab her, but for now I just can't.  Damn that floppy haired freak she calls her boyfriend.  What does she see in him?  

_And I don't want the world to see me/'Cause I don't think that they'd understand/When everything's made to be broken/I just want you to know who I am.  _

Damn it Rory!  

_ And I don't want the world to see me/'Cause I don't think that they'd understand/When everything's made to be broken/I just want you to know who I am._

See me!

_And I don't want the world to see me/'Cause I don't think that they'd understand/When everything's made to be broken/I just want you to know who I am._

Love me!

_I just want you to know who I am._

I need you!

_I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am.

_I just want you to know who I am._

Please.


	2. I Gotta Get Thru This

**Gotta**** Get Thru This**

Rory's POV

_If only I could/Get through this/I get through this/I gotta get through this/I gotta get through this/I gotta make it, make it_

God, Jess.  Why did you have to leave?  Why didn't you tell me?  Was that why you were one my bus that day?__

_Make it through/I'm gotta get through this/I gotta get through this/I gotta take my/Take my mind off you/Give me just a second/And I'll be all right/Surely one more moment/Couldn't break my heart/Give me till tomorrow/Then I'll be okay_

I hate you for this Jess.  You can't just leave me hanging like this.  I can't believe you didn't tell me that you weren't graduating.  Yeah, Luke told me.  Why didn't you tell me that you needed help?  God, why?  I could have helped you!  I would have done some of your homework for you even if you would have been able to stay.

_Just another day and/Then I'll hold you tight/When your love is/Falling like the rain/I close my eyes/And it falls again/When will I get the chance/To say I love you?/I pretend that/You're already mine/Then my heart ain't/Breaking every time/I look into your eyes/If only I could_

You can't leave me hanging like this, Jess.  Call me and we can talk.

_Get through this/If only I could/Get through this/If only I could/Get through this/God, gotta help me/Get through this/I gotta/get through this/I gotta get through this/I gotta make it, make it._

I love you Jess.


	3. Walking Away

**Walking Away**

Jess' POV

_1 - I'm walking away/From the troubles in my life/I'm walking away/Oh, to find a better day/I'm walking away/From the troubles in my life/I'm walking away/Oh, to find a better day/Sometimes, some people get me wrong/When it's something I've said or done/_

Rory

-By the time you get this, I'll be gone.  I've gone to Venice, California to see my dad.  I don't know how long I'll be gone, or even if I'll be back.

_Sometimes, you feel there is no fun/That's why you turn and run/But now I truly realize/Some people don't wanna compromise/Well I saw them with my own eyes/Spreading those lies, yeah._

I know I'm a loser for doing this to you.  I'm sorry.  Please forgive me.  Please.  

_ Well I don't wanna live a lie/Too many sleepless nights/Not mentioning the fights/I'm sorry to say lady/ I'm walking away/From the troubles in my life/I'm walking away/Oh, to find a better day_

I have some things I need you to know, Rory.  I was the one who left the chalk outline of the body in front of Doose's.  I also wrecked the good snowman.  I know, these things aren't really important, but I want you to know them.  I'm tired of being the bad boy.  Don't wait for me.  Live your life.  I don't want you to wait for me in case I don't come back.

_Well I'm so tired baby/Of things you say/You're driving me away/Whispers in the powder room baby/Don't listen to the games they play/Girl I thought you'd realized/I'm not like them other guys/Cuz I saw them with my own eyes/You should've been more wise babe/__ Well I don't wanna live a lie/Too many sleepless nights/Not mentioning the fights/I'm sorry to say lady - I'm walking away/From the troubles in my life/I'm walking away/Oh, to find a better day._

I have to go now Rory.  I love you.


	4. Hold On

**Hold On **

_Hold on/Hold on to yourself/for this is gonna hurt like hell/Hold on/Hold on to yourself/you know that only time will tell_

Oh, Luke… Why did this happen to you?  I shouldn't have yelled at you.  It's not your fault that Jess is a screw-up.  

_What is it in me that refuses to believe/this isn't easier than the real thing/My love/you know that you're my best friend/you know I'd do anything for you/my love/let nothing come between us/my love for you is strong and true/Am I in heaven here or am I.../at the crossroads I am standing_

Are you hurting?  Do you want some coffee?  Oh yeah.  You don't like coffee.  

_So now you're sleeping peaceful/I lie awake and pray/that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll/see another day and we will praise it/and love the light that brings a smile/across your face/Oh god if you're out there won't you hear me/I know that we've never talked before/oh god the man I love is leaving Won't you take him when he comes to your door_

The person in the other car died, Luke.  

_Am I in heaven here or am I in hell/at the crossroads I am standing/So now you're sleeping peaceful/I lie awake and pray/that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll/see another day and we will praise it/and love the light that brings a smile/across your face.._

He was drunk…  Only twenty-one…  You can't die.

_Hold on/hold on to yourself/for this is gonna hurt like hell_

Don't die.


	5. Something Happened on the Way to Heaven

**Something Happened On the Way **To**** Heaven********

**Disclaimer:  Sorry, I forgot to add a disclaimer for the previous chapters.  Chapter Two was "Gotta Get Thru This" by Daniel Bedingfield, Chapter Three was "Walking Away" by Craig David, Chapter Four was "Hold On" by Sarah MacLachlan, and this chapter is "Something Happened On the Way To Heaven" by Phil Collins.  I own none of these songs, but I have second dibs on Rachael  Skarsten's black book, after Tye is done with it.  Hopefully, she won't have worn ****Milo****'s number out of it by the time I get it.**

_We had a life, we had a love,/But you don't know what you've got 'til you lose it/Well that was then and this is now/And I want you back/How many times do I have to say I'm sorry_
    
    Oh, Luke…
    
    _How can something so good go so bad/How can something so right go so wrong/I don't know, I don't have all the answers/But I want you back/How many times can I say I'm sorry_
    
    You had soooooo better not die right now.  I mean it.  I'm counting on you to get back on your feet soon, and with coffee.  Right now, diner man…  Aww, where's the flannel?  Damn hospital gown…
    
    _You can run, and you can hide/But I'm not leaving less you come with me/We've had our problems but I'm on your side/You're all I need, please believe in me_
    
    Okay Luke.  It's not funny anymore.  You can wake up now.  Come on!  I'm getting impatient…  Luke?
    
    _I only wanted someone to love/But something happened on the way to heaven/It got a hold of me and wouldn't let go/And I want you back/How many times do I have to say I'm sorry_
    
    This is all my fault, Luke.  I should never have yelled at you.  Jess isn't that bad, I was just afraid because my little girl was hurting.  I'm sorry Luke.
    
    _You can run..._
    
    Luke, wake up!  I can't live without you!  I need you to wake up and be here for me.  
    
    _They say you can't take it with you/When you go/And I believe it_
    
    Luke…  Luke?  The line's going flat Luke, where's all the bumps and beeps?  It's screeching now…  Where's the doctor?  Doctor?  Luke?
    
    _But taking what I've got or bein/here with you, you know/I'd rather leave it_
    
    Luke, are you dead?
    
    _You can run..._
    
    I love you, Luke.  Goodbye.


	6. With Arms Wide Open

**With Arms Wide Open**

_Well I just heard the news today /It seems my life is going to change /I closed my eyes,/begin to pray /Then tears of joy stream down my face   
  
_

            "Jess, I'm pregnant".  The words stood out in my mind, fresh but already worn from me mulling them over.

_With arms wide open /Under the sunlight /Welcome to this place /I'll show you everything/With arms wide open   
  
_

            What was I going to do?  I knew that she was able to have this child, but I didn't know if I was.  What if I'm as much of a screw-up as my dad was?  I can't do that to Rory.  She means everything to me.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready /To be the man I have to be /I'll take a breath, take her by my side/We stand in awe, we've created life   
  
_

            And Dean…  What were we going to do about Dean?  She was supposed to be with him, but she'd cheated on him.  Just for that one night.  The night that changed all of their lives. 

_With arms wide open /Under the sunlight /Welcome to this place /I'll show you everything/With arms wide open   
  
_

            Has she told Lorelei?  Oh, Lorelei…  You're going to want to kill me now…  I'd totally understand if you castrated me…  I'm such an idiot!__

_Now everything has changed   
  
_

What are we going to do?

_I'll show you love/I'll show you everything /With arms wide open _

            I guess we could get married…  Yeah.  I'll ask her to marry me.

_  
If I had just one wish /Only one demand /I hope he's not like me /I hope he understands/That he can take this life /And hold it by the hand   
  
_

            We can do this.  I'll ask Lorelei if Rory is breaking up with Dean.  If she is, I'll ask her.  

_And he can greet the world   
  
_

            The day after tomorrow, in the bookstore.  

_With arms wide open..._

            We can do this.


	7. Marry Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tom Felton, as we're getting married as soon as we're old enough to get married.  *Grumbles* stupid marriage laws.  I'd also like to own ****Milo**** and Greg, but that would be bigamy.  *Pouts*…  Ooh!!  You're all invited to my wedding!   It's in Star's Hollow on **June 29th, 2008****** (I'll be old enough then…  He's old enough in 2 years (he's sixteen)).  It will be in front of the Dragonfly Inn, with the reception catered by Sookie St James and Luke Danes…  I'm gonna ask Canadachick, Tye, Henry-jay-henry, and JCTigerwolf4e to be bridesmaids, and I might end up with like 3 maids of honor…  I'm gonna be wearing a white floor-length halter dress with a floor-length white leather jacket over top (I saw that on 'A Wedding Story' (TLC TV show)), and my bridesmaids will be in pink 'cause "pink is the new red" (Ha ha, Josie and the Pussycats)  and I will carry black or white roses (I haven't decided yet lol)  Anyhoo, this has been fun, planning my wedding.  Ha ha ha ha ha…  I'm hyper now and I think I have to go to bed!  Oh, by the way, this song is called "Marry Me" and I forget who wrote it, but I'm gonna look it up and tell you in the next chapter or I'll post an author's note.**
    
    **A/N: I'm sorry to say that ****MILO**** HAS BEEN SHUNTED!  It's tragic, really, but just the other day, I realized that I find Tom Felton more attractive than ****Milo**** Ventimiglia… It could be the age thing, but I don't know…  Go to tomfelton.com to get what I mean…  In the gallery there are some SMOKIN' pictures of him…  All I need are some pics of him topless, and my Tom photo collection will be about the same as my ****Milo**** collection…  Don't mistake me though, I still think Milo is a sexy beast, It's just that he's been moved down to share number two with Gregory Smith (They originally shared number one, with Tom in close second)  Now my top five is **
    
    **1. ****Tom Felton**
    
    **2. ****Milo**** Ventmiglia/Gregory Smith**
    
    **3. **Deryck****** Whibley**
    
    **4. ****Clay Aiken (SEE, TYE???   NUMBER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**
    
    **5. ****Daniel Radcliffe/Rupert Grint**
    
    _ I __come here today, I'm kind of nervous/You know how words get in my way/It should come easy, I've been rehearsing/I don't know why I'm so afraid, to say_
    
    Wow…  I didn't know this would be so nerve wracking…  I mean, I knew it was a big deal, but I didn't know I would be so nervous…  I've been practicing this in the mirror for a couple days now, and I thought it would be easier than this…  I'm not good with words…
    
    _Will you marry me/Put our love and life together_
    
    "Rory, I love you…  You know I do."
    
    _Will you stay with me/For always and forever/On bended knee, would you take this ring/Will you marry me, please/Will you marry me_
    
    "I want to be with you forever…  Marry me Rory."
    
    _To be with you is what I live for/But at this moment I confess/Though I love you, God knows I love you/Deep down inside I'm scared to death, say yes_
    
    "I'm living for you, Rory…  Without you, I don't know what I would do."  I know I love you, but inside – inside I'm afraid you'll say no…  Please say yes.
    
    _Will you marry me/Put our love and life together_
    
    Please
    
    _Will you stay with me/For always and forever/On bended knee, would you take this ring/Will you marry me, please/Will you marry me_
    
    "I love you"
    
    _On bended knee/On bended knee/would you take this ring_
    
    "I might not be the smartest guy ever, but I know enough to know this is the right choice."
    
    _I will take your ring_
    
    She said yes!!**  "I love you, Rory…"**
    
    _Will you marry me, please/will you marry me_

She said yes.


End file.
